Two Year Aniversary
by Narc626
Summary: Rios is emmbarassed, Alice is flustered. salem has come to work late again, but this time in slightly different attire and a remnider to a fellow TWO member of the imprtance of this particular day. Salem/Rios. NOT YAOI! read to see why. One shot.


**Two Year Anniversary**

Rios was lounging in his chair at the Office of T.W.O. It was a modest space really. It was a rented space in an office building in Chicago. Four interconnected rooms with a front desk set in the main room. Rios had his office on the side room with Salem occupying the office across from him. Alice dutifully worked the front desk, though since there Last Job in Hong Kong things had been quiet. Not that the relaxation bothered the bald mercenary, but he did wish there was some kind of work. Rios let out a long sigh as Alice walked up to his desk, offering a cup of coffee.

"What's up?" Alice asked as Rios gratefully accepted the offer drink.

"Salem's late again." He sighed again. His partner had been blowing off coming in to the office and it annoyed him. Salem was supposed to be an Adult damn it! However Rios found his fellow mercenary and founder Of T.W.O. liked to goof off and get drunk more often than not. The lack of work only magnified these tendencies for doing stupid bullshit. Showing up late if at all, getting in drunken brawls when someone got to grabby, Walking around topless, which by the way made Rios extremely uncomfortable, not that Salem cared, and finally shooting at people with paint ball guns from a building overlooking the park!

"Salem's a grown up. Well Physically any way. Acts like a four year old though." Alice nodded in understanding. Alice had known Salem for several years now and still didn't understand why the mercenary was so juvenile! Salem was a… well Salem should act more….. Ugh she couldn't even think about it without getting annoyed. The way Salem dressed, the way Salem acted. The way Salem DRANK. No Modesty or sense of self awareness. It was an insult to the fairer sex.

"I just wish Salem would fucking…!" Rios practically fell out of his chair. He stared slack jawed at who had just stopped in the door frame of his office.

"Rios are you Ok?" Alice gasped. She then turned to what drew the bald man's attention. "Salem!" she exclaimed in total Surprise. "you…." She trailed off.

" I what?" Salem asked.

" I mean…. Um... You look…. I didn't think you even wore anything like that." Alice replied sheepishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Salem Replied angrily, arms crossed. "I do have nice clothes to wear you know. Not all of it is 'beer soaked and pizza stained' as you put it before."

"Oh god. Sorry. It's just…" Alice tried to think of the right thing to say. "I've never seen you dress so…"

"So **what?**" Salem's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You implying something Alice?"

"I…. uh." Alice started to panic slightly. "Oh look at that! I think the phone just rang!" Alice spat out quickly before rushing out of the room.

"And you Rios." Salem turned on the scared CEO and veteran merc. "You haven't said a thing since I came in. I even decided to put on something nice. Don't you have anything to say? Do you even remember what today is?"

"What?!" Rios chocked out. "I mean… You look… nice." He blushed visibly.

"Nice huh?" Salem replied, walking up to Rios' desk and leaning forward, planting both hands on the desk.

"Just nice?" Salem frowned.

"You look great!" Rios blushed even harder. "It's just that this is the first time…"

"The first time I wore a dress." Salem snorted as she ran a hand through her messy, shoulder length hair. Elisa Salem straightened up, smoothing out her sleeveless, dark green sundress and frowned again. "You don't even know what today is do you?"

"…." Rios scratched his scar bashfully.

"Tyson Rios I cannot believe you!" Salem exclaimed angrily, planting her slim hands on her hips. "Today is our second anniversary! As a couple! And you call me forgetful. I at least remembered that!"

"Oh man!" Rios moaned. "I can't believe I forgot. I am so sorry Eli!" he jumped up from his chair, taking Salem's hand into his own.

"If you're really sorry you'll take me somewhere nice, got it?" Salem smiled coyly. She only ever let Rios call her Eli. She pulled the taller man in close, wrapping her arms around him, planting a warm kiss on his lips. "So to make it up to me, we'll blow off work today and go have fun, I hear there's a carnival in town and you have to repent for forgetting today." Salem cooed in to Rios' ear. "And if you're a good boy I'll even give you a special present tonight." She whispered huskily to her lover.

"Heh heh." Rios chuckled. "Your wish is my command milady." He smiled down at the slight framed and athletic woman.

"Oh my knight in shining armor her to rescue me from this dull morning." Salem smiled back. With that the two walked toward the front door of their offices.

"Alice hold all my calls please." Rios commented as he passed the dark haired woman. "I have a full schedule with my special lady today."

All Alice could do was shake her head as the pair left for the day.

"and Rios complains about Salem blowing off work."


End file.
